Bonds of PromiseHigeXBlue
by Kiku-the one and only
Summary: Hige and Blue run off frolicking, enjoying eachother's presence and all that. But an event occurs that might endanger them both, and must depend on eachother's strength and trust to survive the night. A HigeXBlue couple fanfiction.


**_Wolf's Rain_ is copyrighted to the original authors:** Keiko Nobumoto and BONES _all rights reserved_ **on another note:** _Grope does not refer to the perverted term, but in Wolf's Rain the authors use this to introduce a new chapter. In original Japanese the word "grope" can translate to the beginning of a journey. Therefore, I will borrow this creative style._**

* * *

Grope 1**

_Out to the distance, the clear snow almost veils two shadows coursing through the blinding wind, and freezing snow. The scene from far off would be no importance to a person. However the figures themselves were in a tranquil never-ending sequence. Up close one could make out two wolves. One figure, caped in brown rough fur, with large, strong tones throughout his body. His eyes, masked by a lighter brown; which illuminated the glow of his dark, yellow eyes surrounded by black. The second figure, a bit farther away to the brown wolf's left was all enveloped in black, but instead of yellow eyes, her eyes were bright blue as the sky use to be before the world became dark, a constant winter._

_Humans had harmed the earth to a measure in which nearly all of the forests are dead, the remaining societies of human life are industrial villages of death, corruption, and fading hope; and the sky, still clear but surrounded by clouds as each day you could freeze to death. But that is not a problem just for humans; wolves were nearly hunted out of extinction but over time, they developed a technique in which the cast an illusion that works on most humans and humans foolishly think they are human as well._

_But this is not a concern at the moment. That is not the story to be told. You could have skipped this paragraph and proceeded. But if you truly have read that paragraph then thank you._

Hige and Blue were racing through the ominous landscape of the desolate horizon. The cool air breezing through their fur gave a feeling of, insurgence from the harsh reality. But what gave Hige that moment of content, was not the breeze or spirit, but the happy look on Blue's face. Her eyes were shining brightly as if this moment was the life she always lived. Blue sensed eyes upon her, rolled her eyes over slightly to notice Hige's stare. This mutuality was not always so; not long ago, Hige might as well have been an enemy. Blue was born with the blood of a wolf, but grew up as a dog. She lived with her master and his family for some happy years until their hometown was burned and she and her master only survived. The thought toiled in her thoughts as she recalled the sight she would never forget…

_The fire's embers singe Blue's fur. Quent shuffles around calling out the names of wife and child. Blue all the while, tried sniffing life amiss the smoke, while watching in horror, the world she knew going up in flames as if the fires of hell had engulfed her home. Suddenly she senses Quent's breath shortening, she sees his eyes bulging out. Blue shifts her gaze over to where their house once stood.__** Wolves**__, she saw wolves gathering around the debris, scratching through the boards. Blue felt a fear shriek through her as her eyes press firmly against the back of her head. Quent releases a cry of agony…_

_**Ever since that day…**_Blue thought to herself, _**every breathing second we hunted down wolves…**_The pain of loss drove Quent and Blue to concluding that wolves had destroyed their small town of Kyrios. The next years indeed were spent to exterminate the wolves. Blue had even attacked the small pack of wolves that would change her course forever. For at the time, Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe had acquired the accompaniment of Cheza, the flower maiden. _**When Cheza first touched me, I felt a release of power, then I found something deep inside me I never thought I would find; A wolf.**_Blue had realized that she was the very thing that Quent burned his soul in anger for. Ashamed she bid her master farewell forever. She met up with the misfit wolves to apologize. Hige saw her in her true light and was deeply taken by her. Through many trials, she learned to trust him, and in turn he promised her the one thing that Blue had always wanted. So then, she stayed. Blue smiled with that thought of comfort.

Hige saw the restrained expression that changed in Blue's demeanor; only when she relaxed again was Hige content, almost. "Blue," Hige murmurs then rubs Blue's snout with his nose. _**Hige must have sensed my discomfort**_Blue apprehended. "I'm fine Hige." "Are you sure, Blue?" A snort stifled, hacking Blue's breathing "You don't have to treat me like a pup, Hige. I'm strong in the strength and mind, I can assure you." Hige looked hurt by the accusation, Blue urged him "Trust me." Hige looked up, his lips curled up and lowered his head in satisfaction. "I understand Blue." Then, questionably out of the wonder he pondered aloud. "In which direction do you think we are going?" "Who knows" Blue answers rhetorically. "But we can't get too far from the others; we said we would only be gone for a few hours." Hige concerned. Blue's paws skid over ice and she slowly stops. Hige curiously halts and turns back. "We will be fine Hige." Blue's icy sky-blue eyes meet his auburn-brown eyes. "Together, I'm sure…I know will be fine."

_From a distance, one wouldn't have seen wolves, but two humans; a boy with brown eyes and curly, brown hair, a yellow pullover, gray wind pants and black sneakers, a girl with wild, black hair, blue eyes, a black, tight coat/dress, a pink scarf and long knee boots. As they stared out into the endless horizon they joined hands and continued running…___

* * *

**Authors Notes:** This is my first fanfiction...well, not quite, but its the first that I actually wrote down_ **(**sweatdrops**)**_. Its a little strange, as this chapter is soley for the purpose of setting, to get the reader into the mood. Unfortunatley, the second chapter may take awhile, because I wrote this part in January 08, so I don't have any real memory, of what the plot was and what I was going to write next. I have notes though (as I anticiapated that) so please wait. Thank you for reading. _**(**bows**)**_ _Arigatou Gozaimasu.  
_Kiku


End file.
